


Dean's Search History

by NobleHouseOfBlack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: It's all from Dean's point of view, M/M, Nothing is direct, Search History
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleHouseOfBlack/pseuds/NobleHouseOfBlack
Summary: Just a look into Dean's search history





	Dean's Search History

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and was recently going through my old writings when I found it. It still makes my dumb ass cry. I wasn't going to post it but figured some people might like it. Let me know what you think, I might do a version of Sam's

**Google Search: August 10, 2001**  
Kitsune Mythology  
How to get people to stop arguing

**Google Search: August 16, 2001**  
Stanford University 

**Google Search: August 18, 2001**  
Bus tickets to Palo Alto

**Google Search: August 20, 2001**  
Post office in Palo Alto  
How to send mail to Stanford students  
Postcard fees

**Email to:** _samwinchester@gmail.com_ **August 22, 2001**  
Sammy, I hope you got there okay. I know you start school this week. Dad refuses to talk about you still but we’re going on a hunt so I’ll see when I can come out. See you soon.  
-Dean

**Google Search: September 23, 2001**  
How to apologize  
How to apologize without spending money  
How to apologize to the one you love  
How to tell your brother you miss him

**Email to:** _samwinchester@gmail.com_ **September 30, 2001**  
Sam, this is getting ridiculous. Text me, call me, email me. I know you’re mad but you can’t ignore me forever. I’m sorry I haven’t been able to come up there, I’ve been busy. Family business. You know the deal.  
Call me  
-Dean

**Google Search: October 31, 2001**  
Stanford Halloween  
Bars near me  
What to do if you don’t have a condom  
Where are condoms sold at 3am  
Do I have an STD

**Google Search: November 22, 2001**  
How to make a turkey  
How to make a Thanksgiving dinner  
Where to buy premade turkey dinner  
What store is open on Thanksgiving day  
Stores in Palo Alto

**Email to:** _samwinchester@gmail.com_ **November 23, 2001**  
Sammy, I’m in Palo Alto. I came by your dorm but your roommate told me you went with a friend to their house for Thanksgiving. I’ll be here until Sunday so please call me. I’m staying at the Motel 8 down the street from your school. The door’s unlocked.  
-Dean

**Google Search: December 24, 2001**  
What to get brother for Christmas  
What to get lover for Christmas  
What to get boyfriend for Christmas  
What to get college student for Christmas  
Apology gifts  
Cheap gifts for family  
Christmas traditions  
Where to get a tree on Christmas

**Email to:** _samwinchester@gmail.com_ **December 25, 2001**  
Hey Sam, I’m down here again for Christmas. Um, got you a gift. If you want it, I guess. I’ll hold onto it if you don’t come by. I get you’re having fun with friends and everything. I miss you. Merry Christmas, Sammy  
-Dean

**Email to:** _samwinchester@gmail.com_ **January 1, 2002**  
Happy New Year Sammy

**Google Search: January 20, 2002**  
Stanford  
Stanford school shooting  
Do people recover from gunshot wounds to the chest  
How to save someone that’s been shot  
How to save someone about to die  
How do tell someone that’s unconscious you love them

**Email to:** _samwinchester@gmail.com_ **January 21, 2002**  
Sam, please wake up. I’m sorry. I’ll quit hunting for you. I’ll shoot dad in the foot, if you want me to. I don’t care. Just please, please wake up. I haven’t given you my gift. I love you.  
-Dean

**Google Search: January 24, 2002 - _Happy birthday!_**  
What to say at a funeral


End file.
